Sunset
by IzZy Phantomhive
Summary: E naquele pôr-do-sol eles ficaram juntos...


Sunset – One-shot

Sinopse: E naquele pôr-do-sol nós ficamos juntos.

A neve branca caía em grande quantidade nas calhas das casas naquele dia, havia uma semana que o inverno havia chegado, os moradores de Magnólia já vestiam seus casacos mais pesados, e a essa altura já residiam em suas casas em busca de um lugar quente para passar aqueles meses.

Exceto um garoto, o dono de curiosos cabelos rosados, aquele era diferente, com sua roupa costumeira andava alegremente pelas ruas, ignorando os olhares espantados das pessoas ao seu redor que tentavam ficar o mais perto das outras para se manterem aquecidas, a teoria do calor humano.

Ele tinha um caminho, um objetivo, estava indo para a casa de sua parceira de equipe a melhor amiga, Lucy, ou como ele gostava de chamá-la _Luce_. Ela certamente gritaria com ele quando o visse passar por sua janela sem permissão e a visse em uma situação vergonhosa, ele riu internamente, adorava mexer com aquela loira que tanto gostava, em busca de ver o sorriso que aquecia seus dias.

Escalou a parede do 'prédio' no qual ela morava, naquele dia, seu parceiro, Happy, não estava com ele, tinha saído com Wendy e Charles, entrou no quarto de Lucy avistando-a escrevendo concentrada em sua escrivaninha, parecia ser uma de suas histórias. Observou-a por alguns instantes, ela estava igual exceto pelo pesado casaco rosa escura que a mesma usava, imaginou como ele quase morreria se usasse um daqueles, decidiu chamar sua atenção.

- Luceee...! – A garota deu um pulo, derrubando a pena que segurava no chão, e virando-se assustado para o garoto, que a encarava divertido.

- Natsu, seu louco! Você não pode entrar do nada nas casas das pessoas! E aliás, a quanto tempo você está aí? – Lucy começou sua irritação diária, vendo Natsu deitar preguiçosamente na sua cama.

E ignorando o que a loira disse, perguntou o que sempre perguntava.

- Tem comida aí?

E explodindo de raiva Lucy chutou Natsu para fora de sua cama, observando a cara de nada que o garoto fez ao bater a face no chão, a loira se virou encarando a janela, que agora, no fim da tarde exibia um sol amarelo e vermelho em meio ao inverno, e surpresa, a loira se apoiou na janela para observar melhor.

_Pare o pôr-do-sol. Não quero perder você._

_Como o céu que me envolve_

_Seu rosto poderia sempre me observar._

_Faça isso, então o sol nunca se porá..._

Natsu, percebendo que tudo ficara quieto de repente, olhou na direção em que a lira estava, havia fascinação em sua expressão, e curioso, também se aproximou da janela, sorriso levemente ao observar o pôr-do-sol congelado a sua frente.

- É lindo não? – Ouviu a voz de Lucy, calma, serena, que coisa rara.

- Claro quem diria que haveria um pôr-do-sol brilhante em pleno inverno? – Natsu também estava surpreso com aquilo, estava surpreso com muitas coisas, com seu coração batendo rápido, com a sua mente confusa, em como Lucy parecia diferente nesses dias, diferente, mas um deferente que ele particularmente gostou e torcia para que somente ele tivesse percebido aquela mudança.

_O quarto onde nós sempre vivemos_

_E aquela fotografia de quando nós andamos na praia._

_A promessa que nós_

_Fizemos irá se cumprir._

_E fiquei tão triste,_

_Sentada sozinha em meu quarto,_

_Escutando aos distantes pingos da chuva._

_Se estes são apenas alguns sentimentos que irei esquecer um dia_

_Então não atormente tanto meu coração._

E em um ato impensado, Natsu passou seu braço em volta dos ombros de Lucy e a puxou para si, a loira surpresa, o encarou por uns instantes, mas logo relaxou, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro do amado, sim, amado, Lucy descobrira recentemente que amava seu melhor amigo, difícil, mas compreensível.

Aquele era um momento muito especial para o 'casal', um par de amigos, melhores amigos, desfrutando os últimos momentos de um pôr-do-sol em pleno inverno, mágico, mas aquilo podia ficar melhor. Em um movimento delicado, Natsu virou o rosto de Lucy para o seu e aproximou seu rostos, um moviemnto rápido quanto o desobrochar de uma folha de primavera, quanto um floco de neve pode cair no nariz de um animal que anda nas ruas enevoadas.

Houve um roçar de lábios, Lucy tremeu com arrepio que passou por seu corpo, e em um impulso quis se afastar, mas Natsu era persistente, e juntos os rostos dos dois de vez, u mbeijo cheio de paixão, carinho e sentimentos desconhecidos por aqueles dois, depois de se separarem se encararam, corados.

_Gentilmente, caindo gentilmente..._

_a chuva cai sobre mim ... novamente_

Um pouco mais tarde, quando a temperatura já havia baixado um pouco mais e agora Lucy tremia de frio, Natsu como sempre, estava com fome, e Lucy, obrigatoriamente, teria que arrumar algo para o esfomeado comer.

- Pronto Natsu, aqui está. - Lucy estendeu para o garoto um prato cheio de lanchinhos.

- Obrigado, Luce! - Aquele sorriso, aquele sorriso mudava sua vida em muitos aspectos, ela amava aquele sorriso, como gostaria que ele fosse só pra ela.

Mais tarde...

Lucy tremia na cama, o frio era assolador, ela não sentia seus dedos dos pés e por poucos os das mãos, ela tinha cometido u merro, um erro muito grande, expulsar Natsu da cama quando seu corpo exalava um calor imenso, pensou em chmá-lo, mas logo desistiu, Lucy era teimosa demais pra isso.

- Natsu... - _Que vergonha_, ela pensou, seu orgulho estava indo pro ralo. O garoto se virou para ela, sonolento. - Você... Poderia deitar aqui comigo?

O garoto nada disse, apenas saltou para a cama da loira a abraçando logo em seguida, a loiraseu u msorriso tímido, mas se aconchegou no corpo do garoto adormecendo logo em seguida.

_É, aquela foi a melhor tarde de pôr-do-sol que Lucy teve na vida._

_Pare o pôr-do-sol_

_não canto nessa hora_

_O sol projeta cores que_

_se afunda no oceano_

_Me deixe ficar aqui sozinha, para sempre._

_É isso que o sol_

_jamais se põe_


End file.
